Lucy
by bandgeek4396
Summary: Quinn can't take the pain anymore and commits suicide. Santana has a song for her funeral. Sorta angsty. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the songs. Keep Holding On is Avril Lavigne's, I'll Cover You (Reprise) is Jonathan Larson's, and Lucy is Skillet's. I own nothing.**

** Author's note: Enjoy!**

Quinn Fabray had had enough. She couldn't take any more abuse from the kids at school, or from her father. She couldn't deal with the fact that her mother had let him in when he'd crawled back to her. She couldn't deal with the fact that she couldn't raise her baby girl lie she wanted to, even though she knew that the child would have a better life with Shelby Corcoran. She just couldn't deal with the pain in her heart anymore.

It was a very quiet Friday night. Her father was out of town on a business trip, and her mother was passed out in the living room next to her bottle. Quinn decided she was ready. She tiptoed (even though she was sure her mom was unconscious, she wasn't going to take any chances) to the supply closet and pulled out a box of razor blades. She walked slowly back to her room, face pale. She said a prayer that everyone will forgive her. Quinn Fabray ended it that night.

McKinley High was silent the following Monday. By then, everyone had heard the somber news. There was no bullying, no slushies being tossed, no people going dumpster diving. Everyone was like a robot, just going through the motions. No one spoke, except during classes, and even then, it was just the teachers. Santana Lopez walked the hall like a zombie, her head still not wrapping around the fact that the girl she was in love with killed herself.

On the way to fifth period English, she heard something that pushed her over the edge. Azimio was talking about Quinn to Karofsky, who was looking like he wanted to tell his best friend to shut up.

"I wish people would stop sulking. She was just a stupid bitch that no one cared about, man."

Santana saw red. She charged towards the boys, screaming and cursing in Spanish and English. Karofsky bolted the minute he noticed the enraged Latina. Azimio wasn't as lucky. Her fist connected with his face multiple times, and soon enough, the boy was on the floor, curled up in a ball crying, clutching at himself.

Satisfied, Santana punched the locker above him, leaving a large dent, before spitting on the ground near him and walking away. The rest of the day went by like the beginning, with the exception of Puckerman high-fiving her for her work on Azimio's face.

When Glee came around, everyone was silent. Even Rachel, who normally had a song for _everything, _was quiet, just staring at the floor. Mr. Schuester was late, as usual, and greeted the kids with a sad smile. He had gotten a call that morning from Judy Fabray, asking-no, begging- to get the Glee Club to sing at Quinn's funeral. He told her it would be an honor, and that he'd talk to the kids about it.

"So, guys, Mrs. Fabray asked if you all wanted to sing at Quinn's funeral." He asked bluntly, figuring the best way to ask would be to come straight out with it. There was a murmur of agreement, and the club set to work, thinking of numbers they could do.

After rehearsal let out and everyone was out of the room, Santana approached Mr. Schue, who was putting some sheet music into his briefcase. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey, Santana. How are you holding up?" He was concerned for her well-being; he knew she was close to the blonde, no matter how often they fought. She smiled grimly at him.

"I'm…I'll be okay." She answered. He nodded. _It's reasonable that she's upset, _he thought. She opened her mouth and spoke again. "Uh, Mr. Schue? I was wondering if I could sing a solo at her funeral."

He looked at her. She had dark circles under her eyes and was paler than normally. She was in her pajamas still. He saw the sadness in her usually fiery eyes. He could tell that this was important, but he wanted to know what she was going to sing; he didn't trust mystery numbers since the 'Push It' incident.

"What did you have in mind, Santana?" He asked. She handed Brad the sheet music and he began to play. She came in when it was time, and sang the entire song. By the end of it, she was struggling to maintain her composure. Mr. Schuester had watery eyes.

"Of course you can sing that at the funeral." She smiled and wiped her eyes. She thanked him and walked out of the choir room without another word.

-0-0-0-

It was now Friday again, a week since Quinn's death. Everyone was gathered at the Lima Cemetery for Quinn's funeral. The Glee Club was dressed in old costumes; the boys in their Regionals 2010 costumes, minus the gold ties, and the girls in their Sectionals 2011 dresses. They were lined up behind the pastor that's speaking. Once he finished, the club took their places to sing.

They started off with a duet-Finn and Mercedes-singing Rent's 'I'll Cover You (Reprise)'. That had their audience in tears, along with most of the club. Santana hadn't shed a tear. For the group number (and what the rest of the club thought was their last number), they did Keep Holding On. Everyone was crying openly at that point. Santana still hadn't let any feelings escape; she needed to be numb for this.

When the group finished the song they sang to Quinn sophomore year when she was pregnant, the entire club (minus the Latina) sat down as Mr. Schue went up to say a few words. They all shot Santana confused looks as she hovered behind him. She ignored them. Mr. Schue said his piece. Once he was finished, he said, "Santana here asked if she could sing something for Quinn tonight, I hope that's alright with all of you." He looked at Mrs. Fabray, who nodded and smiled sadly at Santana, who took the mic and gestured for the pianist to start.

"Hey Lucy, I remember your name  
>I left a dozen roses on your grave today<br>I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
>I just came to talk for a while<br>I got some things I need to say

Now that it's over  
>I just wanna hold her<br>I'd give up all the world to see  
>That little piece of heaven looking back at me<br>Now that it's over  
>I just wanna hold her<br>I've gotta live with the choices I made  
>And I can't live with myself today<p>

Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday  
>They said it'd bring some closure to say your name<br>I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
>But all I got are these roses to give<br>And they can't help me make amends

Now that it's over  
>I just wanna hold her<br>I'd give up all the world to see  
>That little piece of heaven looking back at me<br>Now that it's over  
>I just wanna hold her<br>I've gotta live with the choices I made  
>And I can't live with myself today<p>

Here we are, now you're in my arms  
>I never wanted anything so bad<br>Here we are, for a brand new start  
>Living the life that we could've had<p>

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
>Me and Lucy never wanna end<br>Just another moment in your eyes  
>I'll see you in another life<br>In heaven where we never say goodbye

Here we are, now you're in my arms  
>Here we are for a brand new start<br>Got to live with the choices I've made  
>And I can't live with myself today<p>

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
>Me and Lucy never wanna end<br>Got to live with the choices I've made  
>And I can't live with myself today<p>

Hey Lucy, I remember your name"

Santana finishes the song, tears flowing freely now. She places the mic on the podium and walks to her seat without a word. There was only one thought in her head: _I should've told her I loved her._


End file.
